


The Easter Treat

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, So fluffy it hurts, Stuffed Toys, Sweet, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal prepares an Easter surprise for his little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easter Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Though it goes without saying: this is age play - all consenting adults, some choosing to play younger than their biological ages.
> 
> No offence intended towards Easter, but this is a purely secular Easter fic, celebrating non-religious themes. 
> 
> Prompts always welcome, comment below or hit me up on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

It was early on Easter Sunday morning when Will woke up in his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to Mr Bear. 

 

“It’s Easter Sunday, Mr Bear. Do you think the Easter Bunny has been?”

 

Will made it nod and he hugged the bear to his chest. 

 

“Let’s go see if daddy will take us egg hunting.”

 

Will climbed over the bed rails and tiptoed down the hall to his daddy’s bedroom. Hannibal was still asleep when Will came into his room, crouching down beside the bed.

 

“Daddy? Daddy wake up.”

 

Will whispered, and Hannibal mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. 

 

Will frowned, then poked his daddy in the shoulder. 

 

“Daddy. It’s very important.”

 

Hannibal opened his eyes and yawned.

 

“Will, darling, what time is it?”

 

“Early.”

 

Hannibal chuckled. 

 

“I know it’s early, baby boy. What are you doing out of bed?”

 

Will shrugged and climbed over Hannibal to the other side of the bed, burrowing under the covers and hugging his daddy. 

 

“I’m excited daddy.”

 

Hannibal wrapped his arms around his boy, kissing the top of his head and kissing Mr Bear when Will held it up for him to kiss. 

 

“Oh? And why is that?”

 

“Because maybe the Easter Bunny has been overnight! And I want to see what he’s left me!”

 

“Ah, I see. Well. Perhaps some treats have been left for you. But we have some chores to do first. Uncle Frederick and your cousin Matthew will be coming over this morning. So we need to get the house ready.”

 

Will frowned and pouted. 

 

“I hate chores.”

 

“Uh-uh. What did we say about using that word?”

 

Will sighed and chewed on Mr Bear’s paw. 

 

“’m not allowed.”

 

“That’s right. ‘Hate’ is a very powerful word, darling. We can dislike certain things, but hatred is very hard to go back on.”

 

“I understand daddy.”

 

They continued to snuggle for a little bit, Will asking various questions about the day and Hannibal patiently answering all of them. 

 

Will continued to ask questions as they got out of bed, and Hannibal took Will back to his room to get him dressed for the day.

 

“Daddy can we have pancakes for breakfast?”

 

“No darling. We are going to have some oatmeal and fruit. You will receive many treats during the day, so it is important we have a healthy breakfast.”

 

“Daddy what does the Easter Bunny have for breakfast?”

 

“I imagine he might have carrots or other vegetables.”

 

“He sounds healthy.”

 

“Yes, I suppose he does.”

 

They went back to Hannibal’s room where Hannibal got dressed for the day, Will bouncing on the bed while he watched his daddy. 

 

“Daddy what do you think the Easter Bunny wears when he’s delivering eggs?”

 

“I’m not sure. No one has ever seen him.”

 

“No one? Not ever?”

 

“I don’t believe so.”

 

“Wow. Maybe he wears jeans. Or maybe he wears shorts. Or a raincoat.”

 

Hannibal laughed. 

 

“Alright, my little Will-bunny. Let’s have some breakfast and get started on those chores.”

 

…

 

Will ate breakfast painfully slowly and Hannibal knew it was because he wanted to delay the inevitable chores. He stirred the oatmeal around and around in his bowl, took tiny sips from his sippy cup and nibbled on the fruit plate his daddy had prepared for him. A few times, he tried to feed Mr Bear some of his breakfast. 

 

“Come on Will, don’t dawdle over your breakfast. We have plenty to do before our guests arrive.”

 

Will sighed. 

 

“Right. Now I need to start making the dough for the hot cross buns. Will, can you go upstairs and make your bed and daddy’s bed? Just like I showed you?”

 

“Can’t we do it together?”

 

“No darling. I need to start this now, or the dough won’t have time to rise. Now I want you to make the beds, and then tidy the toys in your room, then come downstairs and tidy the toys in the living room. Alright?”

 

Will mumbled something. 

 

“What was that Will?”

 

“Nothing daddy. I’ll go start the chores.”

 

Will dragged his feet and inched his way up the stairs, whispering to Mr Bear on his ascent. 

 

“I hate chores.”

 

…

 

When Hannibal knew that Will was upstairs, he quickly pulled the already made dough out of the oven where it had been proving overnight. He quickly punched the dough down and shaped the buns on to a baking tray, returning it to the oven to rise once more. 

 

Hannibal then grabbed a package of solid chocolate Easter eggs from the top shelf in the pantry, where Will was forbidden to look. 

 

Putting on his shoes, Hannibal crept outside and began hiding the eggs all over the back yard. It was cold, but hadn’t snowed for a little while, so there were plenty of hiding places. 

Hannibal grabbed two gift bags, one for Will and one for Matthew, and hung them from the branches of one of the cherry blossom trees in the yard, high enough for them to be partially hidden, but not hard to reach. 

 

He then went to the garden shed and retrieved some liquid sidewalk chalk and a rabbit footprint stamp that he had purchased from the toy store downtown earlier in the week. Carefully pouring some of the paint into a container, Hannibal stamped some bunny footprints in and around the garden paths, up over the terrace and down the driveway. 

 

He smiled at his handiwork and went back inside, hoping that Will and Matthew would be impressed with the adventure to come.

 

…

 

It was nearly 10am when Hannibal looked up from the ham he had been slicing. He had been so lost in his preparations and he hadn’t heard from Will in over two hours.

 

Hannibal put the ham into a container in the refrigerator and went upstairs. 

 

He went past his own room first, noticing that the bed had not been made. He frowned, and then went down to Will’s room. 

 

Will had decided to go back to bed and lay curled up under the covers, clutching Mr Bear to his chest, sucking his thumb. 

 

Hannibal sighed and sat down on the bed next to Will. 

 

“Will? Wake up.”

 

Will slowly opened his eyes and looked at his daddy, realizing he was in trouble. He sat up. 

 

“Uh…uh, I was just resting. Because I was so tired from all the chores.”

 

Hannibal looked around the room. It was still as messy as it was from the morning. 

 

“Will. You know how I feel about fibbing. What really happened?”

 

“Um…well…it’s funny cause…”

 

“William. I will give you one chance to tell the truth. Now tell me what happened.”

 

Will looked down and pouted.

 

“I don’t like chores.”

 

“I know Will. Many people dislike chores. But they are part of life. And part of being a big boy.”

 

Will sighed.

 

“I know daddy.”

 

“I always plan something fun after the chores, do I not?”

 

“You do daddy.”

 

“And you don’t wish to be a little baby, sitting around all day in diapers and not being able to help daddy, do you?”

 

Will thought about this for a moment. Sometimes, as punishment or when he wasn’t feeling well, his daddy treated him like a helpless baby and Will loved it. But it wasn’t something he wanted all the time. 

 

“I love helping you daddy. I’m not a baby.”

 

Will shuffled over and hugged his daddy, nuzzling his face into his neck. 

 

“I know you’re not, Will. But you must do as daddy says, and that includes chores that sometimes you may not like.”

 

“I understand. I’m sorry daddy.”

 

Hannibal rocked his boy a little bit, and then kissed him on his curls. 

 

“Apology accepted. Thank you Will. Now, can I leave you to get on with these chores while I continue downstairs? Your cousin and uncle will be here shortly, but I want you to come down only when you’re done.”

 

Will untangled himself from Hannibal and climbed out of bed.

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Good boy. And you know, I think I saw some rabbit prints outside. I might be mistaken, but they definitely were not a dog or a cat or a squirrel’s.”

 

Will’s eyes widened.

 

“Really?!”

 

“Really. Get started Will, I know Matthew will be eager to play with you when he gets here.”

 

…

 

Hannibal was just taking the hot cross buns out of the oven when the doorbell rang. 

 

“Good morning Frederick, Matthew. Please come in.”

 

“Hi Uncle Hannibal! Where’s Will?”

 

“He is upstairs, finishing up some chores. He will join us when he is done.”

 

Frederick took of his coat and rolled his eyes, taking off Matthew’s coat for him as well and hanging them both on the rack in the hallway. He handed Hannibal a gift bag with some artisan chocolates for him and Will. The cheap stuff from Walmart would definitely cut it with Hannibal.

 

“Ugh. Thank goodness. This one has had me up all morning begging me for chocolate. I had to give him a few eggs to tide him over, but I’m afraid he’s rather hyperactive now.”

 

Hannibal smiled good-naturedly. 

 

“He’s a boy, Frederick. Let him enjoy it. Let’s go through to the kitchen. Coffee, Frederick?”

 

“Yes please Hannibal. Need it like air this morning.”

 

They went through to the kitchen where a buffet of delicious food was set up on the counter top. Hot cross buns fresh from the oven, different condiments and imported butter, simnel cake, croissants, slices of ham, cheese and a fresh fruit platter awaited them. 

 

“This looks delicious Hannibal. Thanks for having us over.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

Hannibal handed Frederick a cup of coffee just as Will came into the kitchen. 

 

“Hi Matty!”

 

“Hi Will!”

 

The boys hugged and Matty kissed Will on the cheek. 

 

“Eww!”

 

Will wiped his cheek but blushed, secretly glad his cousin was so affectionate.

 

“Hi Uncle Frederick.”

 

“Morning Will.”

 

“Will, I trust you finished your chores?”

 

“Yes daddy.”

 

“I don’t have to go upstairs and check do I?”

 

“No daddy.”

 

“Very good. Now, first we shall eat, and then boys, I have a special surprise for you.”

 

Will and Matty exchanged excited looks and they all loaded up plates before heading into the dining room to eat. 

 

…

 

 

Both boys were on their best behaviour – not an easy feat considering the excitement. Will was bursting with nervous energy and he decided he couldn’t hold in his curiosity anymore, interrupting Hannibal’s conversation with Frederick.

 

“Daddy, will you please tell us what the surprise is?”

 

Hannibal put down his knife and fork and took a sip of his coffee. 

 

“Will, I was talking to your uncle. What do we say when we need to interrupt?”

 

“Um…I’m sorry. Excuse me daddy. Excuse me Uncle Frederick.”

 

“Very good Will. Now, have you boys both eaten enough?”

 

Two nods. 

 

“And you’ve finished your milk, Will? And you’ve finished your juice Matthew?”

 

Another two nods. An extra fidget from Matthew. 

 

“Very good. Boys, wait by the back door.”

 

The boys ran from the room, while Hannibal and Frederick stood up. 

 

“What are you up to, Hannibal?”

 

“Nothing too extravagant, Frederick. Just something for the boys. Could you get Matthew’s coat from the front hall?”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s jacket and shoes from the mudroom and helped his boy into them. Frederick handed the coat to Matthew who put his own on. 

 

Hannibal then retrieved two felt bags from the pantry, one with Will’s name on it, one with Matthew’s. 

 

“I received communication from a Mr Bunny in the middle of the night. He said he had hidden some special treats around the yard for two boys called Will and Matthew.”

 

Both boys looked at each other and beamed. Frederick grabbed some grapes from the counter and munched on them nonchalantly. 

 

“Really daddy?! Did he really say our names?”

 

“Yes he did Will. Now off you go, and be careful not to trample on any of the plants.”

 

Both boys ran out the French doors that opened onto the terrace. 

 

“Oh my gosh, look Matty! Look there!”

 

Will pointed at the bunny prints on the terrace, and followed them down the steps. 

 

“He’s been here! He’s really been here Will!”

 

They followed the trail and then Matthew spotted a small foil-covered egg, sitting on top of the empty birdbath. 

 

“Look! Will, I found one!”

 

“Wow. That’s so cool Matty.”

 

Matthew dropped it into Will’s little felt bag. 

 

“You can have the first one Will. Since this is your house.”

 

Will hugged Matty, beaming at his cousin. 

 

“Let’s find the rest. We can put them together at the end and then share them.”

 

So the boys spent the next little while running around the garden searching for eggs. 

 

Hannibal and Frederick watched them from the terrace, both nursing cups of coffee, steeling themselves for the inevitable sugar high and crash to follow. 

 

“Where on earth do you get the energy? And the ideas for stuff like this, Hannibal?”

 

Hannibal smiled.

 

“I get the energy from Will. It’s infectious. The ideas, well, they are sometimes my own, sometimes I read about them.”

 

Frederick snorted into his coffee.

 

“You have a subscription to _Practical Parenting_ magazine?”

 

“Something like that. But look how happy they are. Don’t tell me it doesn’t please you to see Matthew having such a good time.”

 

“I suppose. This is excellent coffee, Hannibal. Really top stuff.” 

 

He watched as Matthew took a flying leap over a low flowerbed. 

 

“Be careful Matthew! You ruin your uncle’s spring plantings and you know I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

“Yes dad! Sorry Uncle Hannibal!”

 

“Hey Matty, look up there in that tree! What are those?”

 

“I think they’re bags for us. Here, I’ll get them down.”

 

The boys opened their bags and looked at the gifts inside before running back to the terrace. 

 

“Thank you so much daddy! That was the best egg hunt ever!”

 

Will threw himself at his daddy, with Matthew waiting to hug his uncle when Will stepped away. 

 

“Thank you Uncle Hannibal. This has been the best day.”

 

Frederick smirked slightly. He could never himself think of something so creative, something so selfless. It wasn’t his style. He finished the last of his coffee.

 

“Let’s go inside, boys. I need another coffee and I’m freezing.”

 

So they all went inside, the boys chattering among themselves and Hannibal quietly proud of the morning’s activities. 

 

…

 

That night, Will lay in bed, tucked in earlier by his daddy in his new bunny pyjamas. Both Will and Matthew had received a new pair of pyjamas, a plush bunny toy, a Bugs Bunny toothbrush and some kids toothpaste. 

 

Will was tired and on thinking of the fun day he had, he wanted to thank his daddy again. So he climbed over the bed rails and with the new plush bunny hugged to his chest, made his way down the hall. 

 

Hannibal was sitting up in bed reading when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. 

 

“Will? What are you doing out of bed?”

 

“Daddy? Can I…can I sleep in here with you?”

 

Hannibal sighed and put his book down. He loved having Will snuggle in bed with him, but knew he also had to establish boundaries for this playtime. 

 

“Will darling, what did we say earlier about you being a big boy? Big boys sleep in their own beds at night.”

 

Will sighed and looked sad.

 

“But…but Edward and I want to sleep with you after the fun day we had.”

 

“Edward?”

 

Will held the bunny up. 

 

“His name is Edward D. Bunny.”

 

Hannibal smiled and patted the space next to him, indicating for Will to come onto the bed. Will climbed into the bed and rested his head on Hannibal’s stomach. 

 

“And what does the ‘D’ stand for, dear boy?”

 

Will yawned as Hannibal began to ran his hand through his curls.

 

“It stands for ‘Daddy’.”

 

“So his name is ‘Edward Daddy Bunny’?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Why did you name him that Will?”

 

“So I can never forget the best day I ever had. Because of my daddy.”

 

Hannibal smiled again and leaned over, kissing Will on the forehead. He yawned again and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

 

“Goodnight my dear, darling boy. Sweet dreams.”

 

And just like that, Will was sound asleep. 

 


End file.
